Yolanda Saldivar
Yolanda Saldivar (born on September 19, 1960 in San Antonio, Texas) is an American woman who is currently serving a life sentence in prison for murdering Selena. Biography Yolanda was the youngest of seven children born to Frank and Juanita Saldívar in San Antonio, Texas. Her father was a head waiter at a Mexican restaurant called Jacala (located in the West End). She attended three different elementary schools in the Edgewood Independent School District. Yolanda first attended Kennedy High School & then transferred to Holmes High School, followed by Jay High School before graduating from McCollum High School in 1979. While attending McCollum High, she belonged to the Junior ROTC. In 1985, Yolanda was accepted at the University of Texas and then transferred to Palo Alto College where she studied to be a registered nurse. On December 10, 1990, she received a Bachelor of Science in Nursing from Texas A&M International University. At this time, she became obsessed with losing weight. Yolanda also began working as a graduate nurse at Medical Center Hospital. In March of 1990, she received her license as a registered nurse from the Texas Board of Nurse Examiners and earned $60,000 a year. She had to work part-time after adopting three children (one of them was her niece). Yolanda's employers, Dr. Faustino Gomez (a dermatologist) sued her for $9,200 claiming that he said she stole from him starting in 1983. The lawsuit was eventually settled out of court. Within two months, Yolanda was back in court again when the Texas Guaranteed Student Loan Corporation obtained a Travis County court judgement in Austin against her for failing to repay a student loan of $7,361. At that time, she had switched jobs and was working as a nurse at St. Luke's Lutheran Hospital. In the next four years, Yolanda worked at two other hospitals. Having become a fan of Tejano music, she began attending artists' concerts. After seeing a Shelly Lares concert in San Antonio, Texas, she asked her about starting a fan club, but Shelly's father declined the request. Yolanda was convinced by her friends to give Selena a try even though she originally disliked Selena because she dominated the Tejano Music Awards. After attending one of her concerts, Yolanda began repeatedly calling Selena's father, Abraham Quintanilla Jr about starting a fan club in San Antonio. Quintanilla eventually gave in to her requests and she immediately became the club's president. By 1993, the fan club had reached 1,500 members in less than four years and it eventually grew to over 5,000, becoming one of the largest fan clubs in the San Antonio area. She was later promoted as manager of Selena's clothing boutiques, Selena Etc.. In the spring of 1995, Selena's family discovered that Yolanda was embezzling money from the fan club and the boutiques, so they fired her. Three weeks later on March 31, 1995, Selena agreed to meet Yolanda in a Corpus Christi Days Inn motel to get financial records that Yolanda refused to turn over. Yolanda delayed handing over the records, claiming that she was raped in Mexico. Selena took her to a hospital, but the doctors found no evidence that Yolanda was raped. Selena and Yolanda returned to the motel where Selena demanded that Yolanda turn over the financial papers. Yolanda pulled out a .38 Taurus Model 85 revolver from her purse and pointed it at Selena. When Selena attempted to leave the room, Yolanda shot her in the back. Critically wounded, Selena ran towards the lobby for help and collapsed on the floor as the clerk called 911 with Yolanda chasing her, calling her a "bitch". At 1:05 p.m., Selena died in a hospital from blood loss (two weeks from her 24th birthday). Yolanda was later arrested & charged for the murder of Selena. On October 26, 1995, she was sentenced to life in prison with the possibility of parole in 30 years. Due to death threats from Selena fans, Yolanda is placed in 23-hour isolation. Category:Browse Category:Yolanda saldivar muder selena Category:Selena songs